Sin Propiedad
by Uyamiko
Summary: -No-Dejo de sujetar a su bebé que lloraba a gritos-Llévensela, no la quiero ver. Ella debe morir./Recuerden esto mocosas, son los juguetes de sus dueños. Si son devueltas, su destino sera morir./El nombre Namikaze Naruto se iba formando de manera dolorosa en su pálido brazo. Y en ese momento, lo odio aún más./-¡Es ridículo! ¿Cómo quieres ser hokage de una aldea que cae a pedazos?


**Esta es la historia va de manera entrelazada con la de Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. Es la segunda vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y la tercera que escribo con el personaje de Hinata. Y la verdad, es que no termino de entender su personalidad. Puede que con el tiempo, termine de entenderla. **

**Espero que les llame la atención, esta versión de los hechos.**

***Es un prólogo piloto, si no les gusta, se vuelve a la carpeta de guardados y continuo con otra ***

**.Sin Propiedad.**

_Todas las mujeres en Konoha tienen una educación diferente a la de los hombres. No es por que se les considere débiles, no es porque se les considere más fuertes, ni más delicadas. Lo que realmente sucede es que no se les considera alguien, no, ellas son algo._

_Objetos de cambio, objetos que sirven a los hombres. Se les da una mujer de regalo a todos los graduados de la academia. Tal como se regala una mascota, no, una mascota es más importante en el mundo shinobi que una mujer._

**.**

**Primero: **_**La mujer no debe hablar en presencia de algún hombre. Su castigo, será el que su dueño estime conveniente.**_

**Segundo: **_**Si no cumple una orden, su castigo será el que su dueño disponga.**_

**Tercero: **_**En caso de que no atienda sus deberes, puede ser devuelta a la casa de crianza. Y será castigada con lo que se estime conveniente.**_

**.**

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios fuertemente sellados. Aguantando los gimoteos que de ellos querían escapar.

Cuando cerramos los ojos, todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece. Nuestra mente puede viajar libremente a diferentes lugares, aunque nunca hubiéramos estado allí antes. Ya que el poder de la mente siempre busca escapes ante el sufrimiento.

-Tus ojos son muy lindos, gracias a ellos puedes tener esperanza–Una de las mujeres que la maquillaba sonrió con tristeza – No los ocultes, Mitsuki.

Sus ojos celestes claro se abrieron con brusquedad, y las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus pálidas mejillas. Se levanto y miro su reflejo, vestida de blanco. Aquello era casi ridículo.

-No aceptare su unión. No quiero llevar el apellido Hyuuga, no quiero pertenecer a alguien como él. –Miro de manera despectiva a la mujer, que bajo su mirada con vergüenza –

-Mis hijos no son malos hombres –Dejo los artículos de maquillajes sobre uno de los muebles y tomo un objeto bien envuelto con seda blanco – El clan Hyuuga, es un clan ajeno a las leyes de Konoha. Eres tan afortunada como yo, al pertenecer al nuevo jefe del clan. Hiashi es un hombre protector.

-Aún cuando yo no lo quiero, es mucho mayor que yo. Es un hombre patético, que no merece respeto alguno. Tener que secuestrar a una mujer, por no ser capaz de encontrar una propia.

-¡No tolerare que irrespetes al nuevo jefe del clan, mi primogénito! Mal agradecida. ¡Muchas mujeres darían su vida, por tener tu lugar!

-Cobardes, sin orgullo ¡Eso es lo que son! Las mujeres viven escondidas a la sombra de los hombres, yo no llevare a su heredero.

-Que no te escuchen hablar así, lo lamentaras. Mi hijo es un buen hombre, hasta que se le termina su paciencia.

El cabello canoso de la madre de Hiashi e Hizashi revoloteo cerrando de manera elegante la puerta.

Mitsuki mordió su labio y frunció su ceño, meditando sus opciones. Ella, a la edad de quince años, estaba siendo tomada por esposa. Por un hombre de treinta y dos. Su aldea había sido tomada, y ella al ser hija de uno de los feudales había sido vendida. Konoha, era sin duda un lugar con reglas extrañas.

-_Debo llevar a su hijo –Llevo una de sus manos a su vientre plano – Debo casarme con aquel señor. _

**.**

**.**

Ese era uno de los recuerdos que su perturbada mente, aún llevaba consigo. Uno de los pocos. Ahora con diecisiete años, miraba frunciendo su ceño al bulto que dormitaba en sus brazos.

Había aprendido rápidamente sobre el lugar donde se encontraba atrapada. Hiashi, su esposo, se había encargado de que adaptara de manera rápida a Konoha. Especialmente luego de su intento de huída.

_**.Flash Back.**_

_-Tengo la suerte de que no eres hábil –Hiashi estaba mirándola con una ceja elevada, no esperaba que ella intentara escapar la noche antes de su boda – _

_-No me casare contigo –Sus ojos brillaron con determinación poco conocida en aquel lugar – _

_-Pudiste tener una buena vida –Suspiro y avanzo los pasos que los separaban- Si hubieras cruzado esa frontera, se hubiera dado la alerta de caza hacia ti. _

_-Hubiera sobrevivido –Su cuerpo estaba temblando, mientras avanzaba por aquel bosque tenebroso, encontró cuerpos que aún le producían escalofríos –_

_-No hubiera perdido una esposa –Los ojos perla de Hiashi se veían completamente inexpresivos – No sin un heredero._

_La fuerte mano de Hiashi se cerró entorno al cuello de Mitsuki para después acercarse de manera peligrosa a ella. _

_-Creo que debes comenzar a adaptarte de manera rápida al que será tu nuevo hogar._

_**.Fin Flash Back.**_

Luego de una serie de intentos por parte de Hiashi, había tenido por fin al heredero que necesitaba. Todos habían estados contentos.

El clan Hyuuga siendo un clan de tradiciones, celebraba de manera clandestina al próximo heredero. Las mujeres que le habían ayudado en el parto miraban a la criatura con pena.

-Es una niña –Soltó una de las mujeres mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –

Mitsuki quito con algo de brusquedad las mantas que envolvían a la pequeña, que por los movimientos comenzó a sollozar.

-No –Hizo una mueca con sus finos labios y dejo de sujetar al bebé, que para ese momento lloraba a gritos – Llévensela, no la quiero ver.

Ninguna de las mujeres se movió cuando entro Hiashi a la habitación. Fulmino con su mirada a Mitsuki al ver a su próximo heredero en la cama chillando. Sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo de su hijo y cayo en cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué harás? –Preguntó Mitsuki sin mirar a nadie más que su esposo – ¡Hiashi!

-El hokage ha dado la orden. –Respondió quitando la mirada del heredero que no tendría en esos momentos –

-Ella, debe morir –Sentencio – Dame una kunai. –Estiro la mano en su dirección, esperando el arma – ¡Dámela!

**.**

**.**

El nombre de Hinata fue dado por su abuela. Eso fue lo que al menos le habían dicho en el lugar por una de las mujeres que la había cuidado en la casa de crianza.

-Es común pequeña –La mujer que estaba a su lado la miro con algo parecido a cariño materno – Es sólo la ley, tal vez ha sido de esta forma desde siempre. Los hombres tienen el control de nuestra vida, ha sido así desde que nací muchos años antes que tú.

-No me gusta que me toque –Susurro con su vocecita infantil, sus grandes ojos perlas se aguaron – No me gusta que me llame y él…

-Tranquila –La mujer sonrío, una sonrisa triste – Sólo podrá hacerlo hasta que tengas la suerte de que un amo mejor te compre.

La mente de Hinata, no funciona como la de un niño normal de su edad. Las circunstancias no se lo permitieron. Su cuerpo muy pequeño para su edad, y con obvios signos de desnutrición no le habían dado muchas esperanzas de vida.

Ella a su corta edad, conocía de primera mano lo que era ser rechazada. Por su padre, por su madre y el clan.

-¿Por qué mi padre no me quiso? –Siempre preguntaba aquello, tal vez con la esperanza de que alguna vez hubiese escuchado mal. Tantas posibilidades. –

-Él te quería, sólo fueron las circunstancias.

Circunstancias. Las circunstancias pueden varias, dependiendo de los puntos de visión de cada uno. Hinata con su escasa edad, creía que era su destino.

.

.

-Umi-sama –La llamo esperando que estuviera a su lado – ¡Umi-sama! –Era arrastrada por el hombre que debía ser visto como su amo, su señor, su dueño. Los pasillos parecían interminables y sus cortas piernas, corrían en contra de su voluntad –

-Cállate de una vez –Se paro de forma brusca y se volvió a ella – Quiero que entiendas esto de una vez, si tú eres de vuelta por el hombre que te compró, te tendré. Tú serás mía. Lo único que te salvo de pertenecerme fue que Namikaze te comprase.

Namikaze. Un nombre que jamás había escuchado.

-Ahora guarda silencio, si no quieres lamentarlo.

-_Pertenecer a Namikaze. Suena muy mal. _–Tan mal como sonaba ser tomada por aquel hombre que seguía arrastrándola –

Ambos llegaron hasta afuera de la Casa de Crianza, la luz del sol dejo momentáneamente sin visión a Hinata. Ella no salía dese que había llegado allí, desde al menos cuatro de sus ocho años de vida. Fue agrupada junto a otras niñas que parecían de su edad. Ellas estaban llorando en silencio, todas menos una.

-¿Dónde nos llevan? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando a que alguna le respondiese. Bajo su mirada a su sucio vestido y jugueteo con el borde. –

-Seremos vendidas o entregadas a otros hombres –Respondió una, la que no estaba llorando – Mi nombre es Sakura.

Ella era más pequeña que la misma Hinata, su largo cabello rosado caía hasta cerca de sus rodillas y sus ojos eran tapados por el mismo cabello.

-Soy H-Hinata. –Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse ante la perspectiva de que no vería a Umi después de eso –

-Deja de llorar –Hizo una mueca con sus labios y desvió su mirada a otro grupo – Eiri –Llamo acercándose hasta la chica, Hinata la miraba temerosa, ella se acercaba como si nada. Como si aquel campo no estuviera rodeado de hombres que podían matarla en un instante. –

-_¿Por qué no tiene miedo? ¿Por qué estoy temblando? _–Observo sus manos y volvió la mirada a la chica de cabellos rosados – _Sakura. _

-Estaré bien, Sakura. –Aquella chica, Eiri, sonrío y puso su mano en la cabeza de la más pequeña– Nos volveremos a ver.

-¡Pónganse en fila! –El anciano administrador de aquella casa, asintió en dirección a los hombres y estos se acercaron con una soga en sus manos. – Tenemos una media hora para llegar a la academia.

Hinata estiro sus manos frente a ella, como le fue indicado y se quejo cuando la cuerda fue amarrada de manera brusca entorno a sus muñecas. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y llevo a que la niña de su lado también retrocediera con ella.

Una misma cuerda amarraba a cierta cantidad de niñas, dejándolas en una fila. Las metieron a los carruajes, y las puertas se sellaron comenzando la marcha a diferentes destinos.

-No quiero, que me lleven donde algún hombre –Murmuro con su voz quebrada, aquello era demasiado –

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el medio que las transportaba se detuvo con brusquedad, cuando la puerta dejo pasar la luz, se detuvieron tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbrasen.

Sintieron un jalón y salieron torpemente al exterior. Pasos titubeantes y temblorosos.

Los shinobis recién graduados se acercaron a las niñas, de manera apresurada, hablaban rápidamente entre ellos, con los hombres que las custodiaban. Hinata tenía su mirada fija en el suelo hasta que escucho un alboroto en uno de los carruajes. Uno de los hombres se había subido de vuelta y del brazo saco arrastrando a Sakura.

-_¿Qué esta haciendo? –_Se alcanzo a preguntar antes de que sus cabellos se vieran jalados hacia atrás de manera brusca –

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –El chico que afirmaba sus cabellos examino su cara y sonrío – ¿Ya tienes dueño?

Hinata temblaba de manera compulsiva, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su ropa en un puño. Abrió sus labios y de ellos salió un gemido.

-¡Respóndeme!

-Kiba –Una voz un poco aguda se escucho detrás del chico que seguía sosteniendo a Hinata –

-¡Hey! –Saludo – Llegas tarde, yo la vi primero.

-Kiba, yo la compre –La voz aniñada no dejaba de ser seria – Suéltala de una vez. –Kiba no tuvo otro remedio que soltarla, por lo que bufando se dio la vuelta y se dijo en otras más –

Sus ojos perla se fijaron en los celestes. Piel bronceada y cabello rubio. Labios que al ver que ella lo miraba, sonrieron amigables.

-Soy Namikaze Naruto. – Tendió su mano y espero a que ella se la tomara – Tú eres Hinata.

-Mátame. –Fue lo primero que se escapo de sus labios, después de unos minutos en los que su cerebro había pensado en diferentes probabilidades. Aquella, resultaba la más tentadora.

.

.

**Uyamiko**


End file.
